


Wake

by thedevilchicken



Category: Knightfall (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Relationships: Landry du Lauzon/Talus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Wake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



They wake at night. 

They're not too proud to admit it's nightmares: they both dream about torture, and Talus doesn't contemplate which of them has had it worst. He wasted years in the Holy Land; Landry's old friend wished him dead.

They both have scars - he's seen them and he's touched them, too, like he does now. Landry flinches, but that doesn't mean stop. His tight smile says keep going, so he does. 

Talus is too stubborn to be tentative. Landry's too stubborn to be slow. And afterwards, they go back to sleep. 

It doesn't help. 

But it doesn't not.


End file.
